Pierwszy śnieg
by Sirielle
Summary: Zimowy poranek w Himring, czas oblężenia Angbandu. Krótkie spojrzenie na świat jasnymi, szarymi oczami... [Narratorem jest Maedhros.]


Wzgórze i twierdza Himring oraz bohaterowie opowieści należą do J. R. R. Tolkiena (J. R. R. Tolkien _Silmarillion_).**

* * *

**

**Pierwszy śnieg**

* * *

Wszedł na szczyt wieży. Otoczyło go mroźne, rześkie powietrze. Krajobraz w dole wzgórza skrywała mgła. Zimowy poranek w Himring. 

I pierwszy śnieg.

Podłoga była już dobrze przyprószona lekkimi płatkami.  
Ciaśniej owinął szatę dookoła ramion i powoli postawił bosą stopę na śniegu. W pierwszej chwili nic nie poczuł, skóra była nadal rozgrzana kąpielą. Dostawił drugą stopę, nic. Krok naprzód. Nadal nic. Cisza. Spokój.

Wolno wszedł na środek baszty. Powoli zaczynał czuć chłód i wilgoć pod stopami, ale nadal nie było to nieprzyjemne.

Płatki śniegu leniwie przepływały przed oczami. Chciał wyciągnąć rękę, złapać je, trzymać w dłoni, ale... Miał tylko jedną dłoń. Próby podtrzymania _szala_ kikutem omal nie skończyły się upadkiem szaty na śnieg. Cóż, pozostało wyciągnąć kikut, lub...

Wystawić twarz, jak do słońca.

Przymknął oczy. Pierwsze płatki łagodnie opowiadały o spokoju, by po chwili płynąc w dół szeptać o zmianie. Zamyślił się... Gdyby tak zatrzymać chwilę, uwięzić zamrożoną kroplę wody, tak by trwała piękna cały czas...

_Ojcze, jaki klejnot byś wykonał, gdybyś mógł uwięzić płatek śniegu, nim spadnie na moją twarz?  
Jak ocaliłbyś szron zdobiący świat o świcie? Zachował kształt wydziergany w lodzie?_

_Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś spadający śnieg?_

_W ogóle jakikolwiek poza tym na szczycie Taniquetilu?  
Nawet w Aramanie go nie było..._

Myśli płynęły wolno, wspomnienie ojca nie było bolesne, nie tym razem, w ciszy poranka.

Ciszy?

Czyjeś szybkie kroki zbliżały się z dołu. Znał ten rytm. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, pewnie za chwilę usłyszy lament na temat zdrowego rozsądku. Śnieg pod stopami powoli zaczynał mrozić skórę... Drzwi naszczyt wieżyotworzyły się delikatnie, intruz zastygł w wejściu...

Nie otwierając oczu zwrócił się do brata:

'Wejdź _filit_, piękna pogoda do rozmyślań.'

'Russandol, to niemądre! Dostaniesz dreszczy, jak będziesz stał nagi na śniegu!'

Rozbawiony spojrzał na brata. 'Okryłem się wełnianym _szalem_, czegóż chcieć więcej? Stopy wyschną, a włosy i tak mam jeszcze mokre.' to mówiąc puścił oko.

'Maitimo, oszalałeś.' Makalaurë się nie poddawał, choć powagę zastąpił uśmiech. 'Wracaj z powrotem do łaźni i ogrzej się. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak stoisz boso na śniegu.'

Maedhros westchnął. Tyle razy prosił, by nie używać _tego_ imienia... Dlaczego nie potrafią zrozumieć jego niechęci do bycia _Maitimo_?

'Kanafinwë,' odezwał się chłodno 'jeśli nie możesz patrzeć, wróć do środka.' Po chwili, widząc minę brata dodał nieco cieplej 'Albo dołącz do mnie. Boso. Zobaczysz, że to nic strasznego.' Uśmiechnął się pojednawczo. 'I proszę, nie nazywaj mnie _Maitimo_, to już nie jest moje imię. Nie z _tym_.' To mówiąc wyciągnął kikut spod tkaniny.

'Jak sobie życzysz.' Makalaurë odpowiedział smutno, po czym dodał z rezygnacją 'Ale teraz wracaj do środka, Ambarussa muszą wkrótce wyruszyć, jeśli mają zdążyć przed śnieżycami. Chyba chcesz ich pożegnać? Śniadanie jest już gotowe.' Odwrócił się i cicho zszedł na dół.

Ambarussa, no tak, to dziś. Wyjeżdżają z pierwszym śniegiem. Makalaurë też wkrótce odjedzie. Powinni zostać, Himring jest bezpieczne, a bez nich...

Bez nich będzie smutno.

W odpowiedzi z północy nadszedł mroźny podmuch, zawirował śniegiem prósząc w oczy.  
Wrócił do drzwi po swoich śladach. Śnieżna pokrywabyła prawie nienaruszona, poza nielicznymi śladami bosych stóp. Za chwilę i one znikną.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wszedł do środka.

* * *

Inspiracją były opowiadania: _The Glitter of metal _autorstwa Ithilwen of Himring (dostępne także po polsku - _Lśnienie metalu_ w _Aiglos_ nr 2) oraz _Fire and Ice_ Deborah Judge, które gorąco polecam!

**Objaśnienie quenijskich imion**:  
Maedhros: _Maitimo_ - dobrze ukształtowany, w znaczeniu pięknej budowy ciała, _Russandol_ - przydomek Miedziany Czub; _Maedhros_ (sindarin) - Lśnienie Metalu.  
Maglor: _Kanafinwë_ - obdarzony silnym głosem, _Makalaurë_ - kształtujący (wykuwający) złoto - gra słów nawiązująca do jego zdolności gry na harfie.  
Amrod & Amras - _Ambarussa_ - pierwotnie imię nadane obu braciom, odnosi się do całkowitego podobieństwa wyglądu i charakteru bliźniaków.

Źródło - J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Shibboleth of Fëanor, _w:_ History of Middle Earth_, tom XII.

_filit_ - 'little bird' - tak Maglora nazywał Maedhros, przydomek autorstwa Ithilwen.  
_szata_ / _szal_ - tutaj: tkanina służąca okryciu się przed zimnem, sięgająca niemal do ziemi; ani_ szalik_, ani szyte ubranie! ;)

_'**Nawet w Aramanie go nie było...'**_ - być może w Aramanie leżał śnieg na ziemi, być może był i w Losgar? Na pewno pokrywał szczyt Taniquetilu w Amanie. Zakładam jednak, że nie padał w czasie, gdy Fëanor w tych miejscach przebywał.

Szczecin, XII 2004 


End file.
